Ahmed
Boy #11 Ahmed Khairy was a student at Jefferson High School and participated in the first season of Battle Royale, where he managed to be the only player in the game to survive, but not win. Before The Game Ahmed was the 3rd of 4 children to a engineer father and homemaker mother. He had a strict Egyptian Muslim upbringing and was expected to be disciplined and academic, following in his elder brothers' footsteps to become an engineer as well. However, Ahmed was always more interested in music and skateboarding instead, and this earned him the ire of his parents. Ahmed also became disillusioned with his religion after the September 11 attacks and subsequent wave of fanatical Islam; he attemped to reconcile this by secularising himself, yet still faced the same discrimination as before and grew tired of this. He eventually started hanging out with the school stoners as they were not judgmental and only concerned themselves with being happy, picking up some of their habits in the process. Aside from Todd and CJ hanging out with the stoners to smoke weed occassionally, and Will being friends with him back in middle school, Ahmed is socially apathetic, and has few connections to the rest of the cast. During The Game Days 1-2 Ahmed sets off by himself, determined to be left alone so that he can get stoned and wait out the 7 days on the island. However, he soon runs into Kay; the 2 of them, bound by a common understanding to remain neutral unless provoked, set up a functional alliance. The duo also picks up Amelia, who is initially wary of the stoner but grows to accept him, as they wander about. During this period, Ahmed harbours a growing crush for Kay. Day 3 Ahmed, Amelia and Kay are caught by surprise when the ragtag alliance of Big Tina, Francesca, Prince$$ and Tommy wander into the clinic where they have set up camp. Ahmed shoots Big Tina dead, while Kay sets off a grenade that blows Francesca up and severely injures Prince$$ after being cornered on the roof. However, Tommy manages to kill Amelia by slashing her throat. Ahmed then flees with a semi-conscious Kay in his arms to a safe distance, where he tends to her. They agree to continue playing in a pacifist manner. Later in the evening, they return to the clinic and attempt to reclaim Amelia's dignity by cleaning her corpse up, holding a mock service and then burying her. Ahmed also becomes more introspective, and lays flowers for his slain enemies. Day 4 Ahmed works to reduce his weed dependency, but it leaves him moody and listless. While he and Kay are on the move to their next destination, he discusses the epiphany he had about his faith, and how he was turning to Allah again. The duo run into Will and Kasey, and Will decides to enlist the help of his old friend, briefing the group on his escape plan. The crux of the plan entailed exploding 2 bombs loaded onto vehicles in the school compound; one was purely destructive while the other would generate an electromagnetic pulse (EMP) that takes out the computer systems temporarily, inclduing those controlling the explosive collars. Day 5 Will finds Ahmed smoking a joint away from camp; the 2 of them share the joint, musing about what happened to their friendship. Will confides in Ahmed about his difficulties fitting in socially. Ahmed leads the group back to the clinic to retrieve cars and dead bodies for their escape plan. They nick Tommy and Big Tina's corspes, testing the latter's to prove that the collars were still active on the dead. As they leave, they are ambushed by Snow, who wounds Kasey and Ahmed. Kay runs the car she is driving into Snow; Snow shoots her, but she detonates a grenade in sacrifice, killing them both. Ahmed is grieved that he was unable to prevent Kay's death; he writes a list of details he remembers about Kay in her memory. While in a pot haze, he has a wet dream of having sex with Kay (who is still alive in the dream). Ashamed with himself, he breaks down and vows to remember Kay as she was, and not structured by the whims of his crush on her. Day 6 A combination of cannabis withdrawal and sadness for Kay takes its toll on Ahmed, who once again beats himself up on the issue. He and Will talk about their emotional inadequacies, while Kasey cheers him up with a better sketch of Kay. The rest of the day was spent putting finishing touches to the escape plan. Day 7 The group sets off to put their plan in motion, taking out the nearby cameras to cover their tracks. Ahmed tips an SUV, laden with the incendary bomb, over an incline, detonating it succesfully. Amidst the chaos, he manages to snag a heavy pickup truck and runs Paul McClaim over with it, temporarily rescuing Will. However, McClaim clings onto the truck and attacks it; the distraction causes the vehicle to go off-road. Will is shot dead by McClaim's Desert Eagle, but Ahmed fires at the truck, causing it to explode; he is presumed dead in the explosion. After The Game Ahmed survives the explosion, and manages to sneak off the island on a helicopter, where he brings up the idea of rebellion against Battle Royale to Todd. While he and Todd meet up occasionally to get stoned, he is suspicious of Todd's motives and is trying to find out more about the other boy. He reconciles with his parents and has become notably more religious. He also tries to quit smoking, and works on reducing his marijuana consumption. He is grateful to his alliance for being a key reason why he survived, and is looking for some way to crack the system in their memory. Unbeknownst to Ahmed, McClaim survives the explosion as well, and chooses not to rat him out when he escapes. With similar ideas of rebellion on his mind, season 1 of Battle Royale ends with McClaim calling Ahmed, demanding a favour in exchange for saving the boy's life. Category:Battle Royale Participants